Description: The purpose of this core is 1) to assay for mutations in the genes for SODl, the tau protein and other antioxidant proteins as necessary, using genomic DNA samples from patients analyzed in projects 1, 2 and 3; 2) to prepare plasmid constructs suitable for the over expression of TTC-fragment GPT fusion protein for project 4; and 3) to purify fusion TTC-GPT protein for projects 3 and 4. This core will operate within the Day Neuromuscular Research Laboratory under the direction of Dr. Brown. DNA collected from patient samples in projects 1, 2 and 3 will be screened for SOD1 and tau mutations using single-strand conformational polymorphism analysis coupled with direct DNA sequencing. To facilitate studies of TTC-GPT fusion peptides first in project 4 and then in projects 2 and 3, the core will generate the appropriate cDNAs of interest and optimize methods for purification of the peptides. By centralizing these functions, this core could increase the overall efficiency of the project and achieve cost reductions by avoiding duplication of common tasks.